Never will happen, happens
by Fifth-Of-Fourth
Summary: What if Kaname and Zero tried to get along with each other? Pairings ZeroxYuuki slight IchiruxYori. Now including the Night class
1. Kaname Kuran

Hellos. This fic is written based on one of the picture I found on the Vampire Knight Official fanbook I just bought. I found it pretty funny and unrealistic though, teehee. Well, and I decided to update Living in a different way tomorrow because I am pretty tired and I haven't thought about it much today cause I am practically asleep. Somehow today I feel really sleepy. So enjoy!

**Summary: What if Kaname and Zero tried to get along with each other? Pairing: ZeroxYuuki and slight IchiruxYori**

I decided to add Ichiru because I love him so much~!

* * *

"Hey Zero?" A girl with short brown hair spoke to her boyfriend lying beside her reading a book.

Yes, you read right, boyfriend. After things have cleared out between Zero and Ichiru, the three had become somewhat close. A few days before Ichiru and Yori become an item, how? Let me tell you, those two were tired of seeing their brother/best friend aka Zero and Yuuki trying to avoiding each other just because of a simple fact: They love each other. They have discussed together how to get those two dimwits(Zero and Yuuki) to confess their feelings for each other. During the plan, both of them started to fall in love with each other. They have confessed to each other immediately due to their personalities.

Ichiru: Very open with his feelings. Proof: He confessed to Shizuka that he likes her with no hesitation.

Yori: Very calm and does not mind what people will think about her. Proof: She is best friends with Yuuki, the prefect. A word, fan girls.

Needles to say, their plan was a success. And Kaname was heartbroken at first but accepted Yuuki as his little sister. But that doesn't mean he stopped hating Zero. No way.

"Yeah?" Zero grunted not looking up from his book.

"Can you at least look at me when I talk to you?" Yuuki pouted and took the book off Zero's hand.

"Hey, I was getting to the best part!" Zero protested and tried to reach for his book.

"Not until you listen to what I have to say." Yuuki said stubbornly.

"Fine." Zero huffed and settled down. "Say it then."

"I was wondering if you can get along with Kaname-sempai. That would be great..." Yuuki trailed off after seeing a vein popping out on his forhead.

"Me? Get along with that bloodsucker?" Zero twitched "You got to be shitting me."

"No I am not. Look, I am tired of seeing you two give your glares towards each other everyday! It makes me feel uncomfortable!" Yuuki sniffed and Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Could it be that you are on your menses? Should have told me, I would have steered clear away from you." Zero shivered a bit remembering the time when Yuuki had menses, she had tried to match make Aidou and Kaname. And she cried after her plan failed.

"Hey I am not!" Yuuki pouted "I just don't like the tension you two give off when you see each other." Yuuki put on a sad face.

"Yuuki.." Zero's face softened at her sad face. No matter how cruel everyone claims him to be he still loves Yuuki. The most minor part is that the bloodsucker aka Kuran-sempai would shoot square in his ass if he ever found out Zero made Yuuki cry.

"I just wished you two would try to get along..." Yuuki continued to sniff. Zero sighed, patting Yuuki's head and gave her a peck on the lips before going out. Looking for Kaname.

_Yes, my plan is working. Kaname-sempai and Zero will get along! _Yuuki cheered inside her head watching Zero head for the night class dorm.

* * *

"Kuran-sempai." Zero called as he opened the door in a not-too-gentle way.

"Yes? What could it be for you to require to meet me? Did something happen to Yuuki?" Kaname narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"No. Yuuki wanted us to get along." Zero snorted and put his hands in his pockets.

"..What?" Kaname stared stupidly for the first time. Zero was grinning amused at the rare sight inside his head.

"Exactly. She is going about how sad she is seeing us not getting along every time we meet." Zero explained.

"Is she on menses again?" Kaname's face scrunched up at the memory of Yuuki trying to match make him and Aidou.

"She claims that she is not but I suspect that she is." Zero shrugged.

"Well, I suppose I can agree to her request.."

"What?" Zero went slightly wide-eyed.

"You heard me. But only for this time." Kaname warned.

"I won't have it in another way."

* * *

"Yuuki, Yuuki. You have to see this!" Cross pulled her daughter with Ichiru and Yori trailing behind them.

"Huh? What?" Yuuki asked confused as she was pushed into the door of chairman Cross's office with Ichiru and Yori.

"Look." Cross pointed at two figures in front of his desk.

"Oh Zero, I am glad to see you taking care of Yuuki so well." Kaname chuckled. _More like Yuuki taking care of you._

"I am glad that you already gotten over Yuuki and living your life happy." Zero smiled. _Fuck you, I hope you are living your life in hell!_

"Yes, thank you for worrying about me." Kaname smiled. _Like I would need you to worry about me._

"It's no problem." Zero smiled again. _The only problem I have is YOU. _

The both of them seemed to have sparkles surrounding them.

"Zero, Kaname-sempai." Yuuki giggled happily and ran to the two living a quite shocked Ichiru, Yori and Cross behind.

"Zero is acting really weird today.." Ichiru commented softly to Yori.

"Kaname-sempai is acting weird too." Yori replied.

"Could it be that Yuuki is on menses again?" Ichiru said remembering the match make attempt told by his older brother who seemed really amused at the idea.

"Don't be rude." Yori scolded and poked Ichiru's ribs.

"Ow, sorry." Ichiru kissed Yori's cheek and the three of them continued to watch the rarest scene played in front of them.

"Hi Yuuki. How are you?" Kaname smiled truly and patted Yuuki's head. _Die, Zero._

"Yuuki, you seemed happy today." Zero smiled again and took Yuuki's hand in his. _You better get your stinking hand off her, bloodsucker._

"You and Kaname-sempai finally get along!" Yuuki smiled happily.

"I am glad to see you happy." Zero said.

"I have to go Yuuki. I need to go back to the dorms." Kaname said. _Being nice to you is hell, I am going back to my heaven._

"Okay, goodbye Kaname-sempai." Zero smiled. _Get the fuck out of here!_

"Bye, Kaname-sempai~" Yuuki waved.

"Bye Zero, Yuuki." Kaname walked towards the door. "Hello and goodbye, chairman Cross, Wakaba-san and Kiryuu-kun."

"Bye." The three of them said in chorus dumbfounded by the whole thing.

"Zero what was that?" Ichiru asked his older twin.

"Nothing, Yuuki here wanted the bloodsucker and me to get along." Zero pointed at Yuuki who is chatting happily with chairman Cross about the incident.

"Zero you are so good to Yuuki." Yori praised.

"I am good to you too." Ichiru grinned and took Yori by the waist closer to him.

"This is the last time I am doing it." Zero grumbled.

"I hope so. The scene is very freaky." Ichiru commented.

"I think it is sweet." Yori smiled as the Kiryuu twins stared at her in shock.

"Zero how about we get the you and the night class to know each other better?" Yuuki exclaimed.

_No fucking hell... _

* * *

That's all. I hope you enjoyed this fic~ Please review.


	2. Aidou Hanabusa

Hello, I didn't intend to make Zero try to be nice to the night class but here it is. I am having this really annoying writer block because of my lack of creativity, I guess I am now stuck on Living in a different way chapter 9 unless I somehow find some way to continue it _ Seesh... Anyway, first up. Aidou Hanabusa! This is going to be difficult...

**I do not own Vampire Knight.**

* * *

_No fucking hell... I must be hearing things, yeah, that must be it because I just imagined that Yuuki is asking me to get along with the night class. She knows I cannot stand and hate vampires... right?_

"So Zero, how about it? You should get along with the night class!" Yuuki squealed in excitement.

"Yuuki, are you sure you are not on menses?" Zero said.

"I told you I am not! Anyway we should get you to know Aidou-sempai first!"

"You mean that sissy flirty flower boy?! The one you tried to shit Kuran on?!"

"Don't be so mean Zero!" Yuuki scolded and jabbed her finger in the sides. Too bad it doesn't have any affect on Zero though.

"I am not doing it." Zero replied firmly.

"Do it!" Yuuki commanded. She doesn't even feel the need to use her puppy eyes.

"I am not doing it!"

"Do it!"

I am not doing it!"

"Do it!"

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your fascinating argument but Zero, if a lady offers you should accept you know. I mean it's not first time you-" Ichiru was interrupted by an elbow in the gut.

"Where did you learn this from? Stop being rude." Yori scolded and dragged Ichiru out of the room. "Oh if you want to do it, please lower your volumes this time and next time."

"...They heard us?" Zero asked, face red.

"You were too loud Zero!" Yuuki accused, face as red as Zero's.

"You were the one squealing your head off!" Zero protested.

"No way-wait don't change the subject! You are doing to get along with Aidou whether you like it or not!"

"There is no way in hell I am getting along with that! There is nothing you can do, say or pay to change my mind!"

"Is that so..." Yuuki smirked quite devilish which is very out of character... Zero gulps nervously.

* * *

"Kuran, you better fuck off with that video camera." Zero warned baring his fangs.

"Yuuki want me to take this scene for the sake of memories." Kaname shrugged and continued to film Zero walking his way to the moon dorm.

"Like I would want to remember this." Zero snaps.

"Shut up and keep going. You are walking slower than usual." Kaname rolled his eyes at Zero.

"You have no right to command me!"

"I am filming this and if Yuuki finds out you are fighting with me you will know what will happen."

Damn, he was right. Stupid cute little cheerful threatened me to get along with that sissy boy today with...I rather not say it.

"I do admit the threat is quite out of line..."

"Just shut up."

* * *

"Kaname~" Aidou squealed and tried to attach himself on Kaname.

"Please kindly get off." Kaname tried to smile and resist the urge to break something. Namely, Aidou.

"..." Zero twitched, Yuuki want him to get along with this...fan boy? That is only the kinder way to describe him.

"What is Kiryuu doing here?" Aidou frown in jealousy that Zero is being with his Kaname.

"Well, Kiryuu-kun hopes to get to know you well." Kaname smiled.

"Serious?!" Aidou stared wide eyed at Zero who was trying very hard not to bolt off.

"Yes. So try to get along with him too." Kaname pushed Aidou forward to Zero.

"Hello, Aidou-sempai." If it was not for his love for Yuuki, he rather shoot himself than do this.

"Well, hello Kiyuu-kun." If it was not for his love for Kaname, he rather kiss Kaname's ass than do this. Wait, he wants to kiss Kaname's ass. Ah, oh well.

"It's...nice to see you again. How are the day class girls?" Zero asked. _I hope they are ripping your bloody clothes to nothingless leaving you to prance around here naked._

"They were very cute and nice." Aidou replied faking smile. _They are better than you level E that's for sure._

"I am glad you like them. I heard you have a fetish for Kuran." Zero said. _More like a fucking obessessing one-sided love._

"Yes, Kaname is the best. He is also our great dorm president and one of the rarest levels of vampires. During when he was just a kid like me he-"

"Aidou..." Kaname creeped up behind him still holding the video camera.

"Y-yes. I understand." Aidou gulped and turned back to Zero.

"Oh, you met him when he was a child?" Zero asked. _Little Kuran is probably a fucking baby who is obsessed with baby TV aka Barney. _

"Yes. I used to adore him." Aidou is still faking smily. _How the fuck can the both of you stand each other right now?!_

"And I remember the time Yuuki tried to matchmake you with Kuran." Zero smiled. _Definitely menses..._

"I will have to remember to thank her." Aidou said. _As if I would..._

"I have to go back now. Prefect duties. Bye." Zero waved and got out of the dorm. _Away from you is better than anything. I am going to make sure the girls fucking rip your clothes._

"Kaname what is this all about really?" AIdou asked.

"Oh, just an idea of Yuuki's." Kaname replied while saving the video.

"Is she on her menses again?"

"It would seem to be the case." Kaname replied with a smile, at least Zero is being tortured.

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review~


End file.
